1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers which can be mounted on bicycles to protect the drive train elements thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Protective covers for attachment to bicycles to at least partially protect the drive train elements thereof are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 507,670, 557,267, 594,694, 599,192 and 649,280. However, these covers, which are intended to be permanently attached to the associated bicycle, are generally constructed of rigid materials and are made to be large enough to enable the covered elements of the drive train to be operated within the protective cover. As such, they are either complicated in construction and expensive to produce, or else difficult to attach and detach from the bicycle, often requiring use of accessory hand tools. Although flexible covers for vehicle drive trains are also known--see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 732,536--these, too, are complicated in construction and are intended to be attached to the vehicle at all times, i.e., even when the drive train elements thereof are operating.